Ally's Adventure!
by jolteonshocker
Summary: A story about a girl and her pokemon. As she goes on a hilarious and adventurous journey with her awesome friends!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's Adventure! Chapter 1: Getting my starter!

"Ally better wake up so you can get your pokemon from Professer Oak!" My mother called from downstairs.

Hey I'm Ally, and I'm 10 years old, ready to get my starter pokemon! Speaking of which, I should get up. I got up out of my bed and ran downstairs to see my mom making waffles.

"Hey mom! Hurry give me my food! Can't be late to get my first pokemon!" I said anxiously as I sat at the table.

"Ok but don't rush to eat." My mom said as she put down a plate full of waffles. I ate them super quick, ignoring my mom's rule and grabbed my bookbag sitting on the sofa. Then I grabbed my pokeball belt and strapped it on tight. I bounded out the doors.

"That girl was so anxious for a pokemon she slept in her jeans and short sleeved shirt last night. At least she's prepared." My mother thought.

I ran to Professer Oak's lab and finally arrived there seeing three trainers ahead of me. I went up to them to see Professer Oak explaining the pokemon.

"Oh hello Ally. Your not late as it seems." Professer Oak noted.

Oh crap, that means I didn't have to rush to eat!

"Well meet my grandson Gary Oak, and this young man is Josh, while this young woman is Chi Chi(not from Dragonn Ball Z, a fanfiction I'll be doing soon)." Professor Oak said.

"Hi Gary." I said putting out my hand for him to shake.

"I don't shake hands with pheasants." Gary remarked with a smirk.

"Oh ok then. Hi Chi Chi!" I put out my hand for Chi Chi to shake. She shook my hand and said hi. I did the same to Josh, who also shook my hand and said hello.

"Anyway, back to what I was explaining. This pokemon is Bulbasaur. It's grass and poison." Professor Oak said while releasing Bulbasaur from it's pokeball.

"Ooooh. It's cute!" Chi Chi mused.

"Now this is Charmander. It's a fire type pokemon." Professor Oak said while releasing it from it's pokeball as well.

"Awesome!" Josh mused.

"Now finally this is Squirtle. It's the water type pokemon." Professor Oak let it out of it's pokeball. Gary shook it's head at the Squirtle as if to say,"Your mine."

I saw another pokeball in Professor Oak's pocket.

"Hey what's that pokemon?" I asked.

"Um nothing, nothing, please excuse it." Oak said while sweating nervously.

"Can I see?" I asked with big puppy eyes.

"Fine fine fine, it's an Eevee." Oak let out the pokemon in it's pocket. She was a shiny Eevee! Yet, she was sick. Her ears drooped to the ground and it slouched weakily.

"Oh, I like the Eevee!" I said as I picked it up and patted it on the head. It perked up a little, but still sulked.

"That is a sick Eevee it's worthless. So maybe you and Eevee were meant for each other Ally." Gary said as he smirked.

"You only think that because you don't know a thing about love and compassion which makes any sick pokemon happy." I said happily looking at my Eevee not wanting to see Gary's ugly face.

"Grrrr..." Gary growled.

Gary took the Squirtle and it's pokeball and left without any remarks. Chi Chi took her Bulbasaur and it's pokeball then left. Finally Josh took Charmander and it's pokeball and left as well. I walked away with Eevee and it's pokeball, which I put into my belt, and left to my mom's house to tell about what happened and what will happen.

On the way, Eevee coughed and looked up at me. She licked my chin.

"Eev Eevee Vee.(Thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself.)" Eevee said weakly.

"I felt as if I knew what she had said and replied with a,"Your welcome."

When we got home I told my mom of what happened and that I had to leave to begin my pokemon journey. She cried because she was proud of me. She gave me a kiss and I left, wondering why she didn't see a sick, but shiny Eevee in my hands.

Chapter 2: Didn't Know She Could Do That

I let Eevee hop on my shoulder as we walked on the first route. We eventually ran into a trainer.

"Wanna battle!" He yelled.

"Yeah but, um, I kinda wanted more pokeballs first and my Eevee is sick so I wanted to get it to a Pok-" The trainer cut me short and already sent out his Oodish.

I let Eevee on the ground and told her to try her best and not to strain herself in the battle. Eevee hopped off my shoulder and her tail and furry neck collar frizzed up wildly. I was surprised.

"Oodish tackle!" The male trainer yelled. The Oodish ran up to Eevee with it's head bowing down at her ready to hit her.

"Eevee try and dodge!" I yelled, I knew she could do it. Great! She did dodge successfully and waited until I ordered another command. "Eevee, tackle attack!" Eevee ran at the Oodish with it's head bowed down and slammed into the it. The Oodish fell down on it's back.

"Oodish, get up and use tackle!" Oodish tried to get up, but quickly fell to the ground. It couldn't get up, it had fainted.

"Whoa Eevee! How did you?" I asked.

"Eve Eev Eevee Eevee! Eve Eevee Eve Eev?(I was sick because no one loved me! When we had this battle, you let me battle because you love me right?)" Eevee asked.

"Of course I love you! You as my friend, but not sexually, you know." I said.

"Eevee.(I know.)" Eevee said.

Then we continued to walk with Eevee happily sitting on my shoulder.

Chapter 3: Only Trying To Help


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's Adventure! Chapter 1: Getting my starter!

"Ally better wake up so you can get your pokemon from Professer Oak!" My mother called from downstairs.

Hey I'm Ally, and I'm 10 years old, ready to get my starter pokemon! Speaking of which, I should get up. I got up out of my bed and ran downstairs to see my mom making waffles.

"Hey mom! Hurry give me my food! Can't be late to get my first pokemon!" I said anxiously as I sat at the table.

"Ok but don't rush to eat." My mom said as she put down a plate full of waffles. I ate them super quick, ignoring my mom's rule and grabbed my bookbag sitting on the sofa. Then I grabbed my pokeball belt and strapped it on tight. I bounded out the doors.

"That girl was so anxious for a pokemon she slept in her jeans and short sleeved shirt last night. At least she's prepared." My mother thought.

I ran to Professer Oak's lab and finally arrived there seeing three trainers ahead of me. I went up to them to see Professer Oak explaining the pokemon.

"Oh hello Ally. Your not late as it seems." Professer Oak noted.

Oh crap, that means I didn't have to rush to eat!

"Well meet my grandson Gary Oak, and this young man is Josh, while this young woman is Chi Chi(not from Dragon Ball Z, a fanfiction I'll be doing soon)." Professor Oak said.

"Hi Gary." I said putting out my hand for him to shake.

"I don't shake hands with pheasants." Gary remarked with a smirk.

"Oh ok then. Hi Chi Chi!" I put out my hand for Chi Chi to shake. She shook my hand and said hi. I did the same to Josh, who also shook my hand and said hello.

"Anyway, back to what I was explaining. This pokemon is Bulbasaur. It's grass and poison." Professor Oak said while releasing Bulbasaur from it's pokeball.

"Ooooh. It's cute!" Chi Chi mused.

"Now this is Charmander. It's a fire type pokemon." Professor Oak said while releasing it from it's pokeball as well.

"Awesome!" Josh mused.

"Now finally this is Squirtle. It's the water type pokemon." Professor Oak let it out of it's pokeball. Gary shook it's head at the Squirtle as if to say,"Your mine."

I saw another pokeball in Professor Oak's pocket.

"Hey what's that pokemon?" I asked.

"Um nothing, nothing, please excuse it." Oak said while sweating nervously.

"Can I see?" I asked with big puppy eyes.

"Fine fine fine, it's an Eevee." Oak let out the pokemon in it's pocket. She was a shiny Eevee! Yet, she was sick. Her ears drooped to the ground and it slouched weakily.

"Oh, I like the Eevee!" I said as I picked it up and patted it on the head. It perked up a little, but still sulked.

"That is a sick Eevee it's worthless. So maybe you and Eevee were meant for each other Ally." Gary said as he smirked.

"You only think that because you don't know a thing about love and compassion which makes any sick pokemon happy." I said happily looking at my Eevee not wanting to see Gary's ugly face.

"Grrrr..." Gary growled.

Gary took the Squirtle and it's pokeball and left without any remarks. Chi Chi took her Bulbasaur and it's pokeball then left. Finally Josh took Charmander and it's pokeball and left as well. I walked away with Eevee and it's pokeball, which I put into my belt, and left to my mom's house to tell about what happened and what will happen.

On the way, Eevee coughed and looked up at me. She licked my chin.

"Eev Eevee Vee.(Thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself.)" Eevee said weakly.

"I felt as if I knew what she had said and replied with a,"Your welcome."

When we got home I told my mom of what happened and that I had to leave to begin my pokemon journey. She cried because she was proud of me. She gave me a kiss and I left, wondering why she didn't see a sick, but shiny Eevee in my hands.

Chapter 2: Didn't Know She Could Do That

I let Eevee hop on my shoulder as we walked on the first route. We eventually ran into a trainer.

"Wanna battle!" He yelled.

"Yeah but, um, I kinda wanted more pokeballs first and my Eevee is sick so I wanted to get it to a Pok-" The trainer cut me short and already sent out his Oodish.

I let Eevee on the ground and told her to try her best and not to strain herself in the battle. Eevee hopped off my shoulder and her tail and furry neck collar frizzed up wildly. I was surprised.

"Oodish tackle!" The male trainer yelled. The Oodish ran up to Eevee with it's head bowing down at her ready to hit her.

"Eevee try and dodge!" I yelled, I knew she could do it. Great! She did dodge successfully and waited until I ordered another command. "Eevee, tackle attack!" Eevee ran at the Oodish with it's head bowed down and slammed into the it. The Oodish fell down on it's back.

"Oodish, get up and use tackle!" Oodish tried to get up, but quickly fell to the ground. It couldn't get up, it had fainted.

"Whoa Eevee! How did you?" I asked.

"Eve Eev Eevee Eevee! Eve Eevee Eve Eev?(I was sick because no one loved me! When we had this battle, you let me battle because you love me right?)" Eevee asked.

"Of course I love you! You as my friend, but not sexually, you know." I said.

"Eevee.(I know.)" Eevee said.

Then we continued to walk with Eevee happily sitting on my shoulder.

Chapter 3: Only Trying To Help

As we walked on I spotted Gary reaching into a a big hole. Curious, I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Umm Gary? I can see your underwear and more importantly, you need any help there?" I asked.

Gary stopped reaching into the hole and then blushed from embarassment and pulled up his pants quick.

"Why are you looking at my butt anyways?" Gary asked.

"Uhhh, well it was sticking out while you were reaching into that hole." I said while looking inside the big hole. It was a poor Squirtle in there, probably Gary's. "You need help with getting your Squirtle?"

"No!" Gary yelled and reached into the hole trying to grab Squirtle.

I looked at a tree branch that hanged over the hole. Then I saw a vine that was tangled up around the branch. Maybe if I climbed up the tree and got on the branch then, unravel the vine I could drop it in the hole and let Squirtle hang on to it, as I pull him up into the tree, and finally give him back to Gary. It was the best idea ever!

"Check this Gary!" I said as I climbed up the tree. Eevee hung on to my shoulder as I got on the branch. Then I unraveled the vine and lowered it into the hole.

"You idiot! Squirtle won't let anyone but me save him!" Gary shouted. That's when Squirtle clamped onto the vine and I loaded him up into the tree. Squirtle made his down the tree back down to Gary without me. I fell out of the tree when I was trying to climb down. Ouch, that hurt.

"HAHAHA! Smell ya later, Ally!" Gary said as he left me on the ground.

"Ouch, why didn't he say thank you?" I asked while getting up.

"Eev Eevee Eve Eev.(That's 'cause he is jealous of your awesomeness.)" Eevee said.

I laughed at Eevee's remark and we headed for the next town that was Pewter City.

Chapter 4: Espeon and Umbreon

As me and Eevee walked into Pewter a old dude wanted us to come in his house. I didn't want to, this guy could have been a melester, but this old guy was crying. So we kinda had to. As we walked in his houuse we saw an old woman surrounding two pokemon, an Espeon and an Umbreon. They were shiny, like Eevee. I walked up to the Espeon and Umbreon and saw they had cuts and scrapes all over there bodies. I was worried for them, they had their eyes closed.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked to the old man.

"Take them. Please, we are too old to care for them and even worse they got in danger because we were...were... BAD OWNERS!" The old man got down his knees begging me to take them.

"Um sure I'll take them but I have no pokeballs." I said.

"Here, these are yours now." The old man reached into his pocket and took out two pokeballs. I took them.

"Hey, how did they get hurt anyway?" I asked as I put the pokeballs in my belt.

"I'll tell you." The old woman said.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Espeon and Umbreon snuck out that night seeking some fun. They were bored with the old people doing nothing with them, except feeding them. They wanted fun. So they snuck out the pokedoor(like a doggy door)and headed for the wild open spaces were wild pokemon come out. They've never had a battle in years.

"(Umbreon! There, there! A huge Raticate!)" Espeon squealed happily.

"(I see it!)" Umbreon shouted with joy. The two headed to the Raticate and asked if it wanted a battle. The Raticate ran away for some reason. Then a sparkly light shone in the distance. Many bird type pokemon flew away from the sparkly light. Espeon and Umbreon went closer to the light and then they ducked in the grass when they heard a CHA CLINK.

"(Umbreon what is it?)" Espeon said snuggling up to Umbreon's right side.

"(I don't know.)" Umbreon said worried. "(We should leave.)" Then they heard a BANG and a something that looked like a pebble was aimed at them.

"(Run!)" Espeon said jumping away with Umbreon following. More pebble like things were aimed at the pokemon, but the two dodged quickly. Then, a CLANG went off. Umbreon looked behind him and saw Espeon couldn't move. Her left paw was caught in a hunter's trap. A thing that looked like a Sharpedo's maw. A chain link was attached to it, which dug into the ground, to keep the pokemon who was caught there in the same place.

"(OWW! PLEASE HELP ME!)" Espeon shouted as blood drew from the cut. Umbreon ran to his mate and tried to get her paw out the trap. He couldn't do it. BANG, BOOM, BAM. The gunshots sounded like cannons going crazy.

"(I can't do it! We are gonna die!)" Umbreon yelled. Espeon lie there very hurt. The hunter came and loomed over them with a knife in his hand. He cut Umbreon's shoulder with the knife. Blood came flowing down from the cut. The hunter then took a gun from his belt and aimed it at them ready to shoot until, a big Onix appeared and hit the hunter away with his tail.

"(Come and follow me.)" The Onix said.

"(But my mate's caught in a trap!)" Umbreon panicked. Onix then hit the hunter's trap with his tail, which set Espeon free.

"(Now follow me!)" Onix said while Espeon and Umbreon(ignoring their cuts)tried run after him.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Then, Onix brought our pokemon back to our home." the old woman finished.

"Didn't you bring them to a pokemon center afterwards?" I asked.

"Yes, but they were unable to treat thier wounds. So we thought if we found a good enough trainer maybe they could treat their wounds and give them a better life then we did. We couldn't find any trainers we could trust, until you came." The old man said, finally getting off his knees.

"Oh, well, I'll take care of them." I said as I took out their pokeballs from my belt ready to put Espeon and Umbreon inside. A red light absorbed the two of them into their own seperate pokeballs.

"Thank you." The old man and the old woman both said.

I left with two new pokemon in my care.

Chapter 5: Espeon and Umbreon Tell The Real Truth


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's Adventure! Chapter 1: Getting my starter!

"Ally better wake up so you can get your pokemon from Professer Oak!" My mother called from downstairs.

Hey I'm Ally, and I'm 10 years old, ready to get my starter pokemon! Speaking of which, I should get up. I got up out of my bed and ran downstairs to see my mom making waffles.

"Hey mom! Hurry give me my food! Can't be late to get my first pokemon!" I said anxiously as I sat at the table.

"Ok but don't rush to eat." My mom said as she put down a plate full of waffles. I ate them super quick, ignoring my mom's rule and grabbed my bookbag sitting on the sofa. Then I grabbed my pokeball belt and strapped it on tight. I bounded out the doors.

"That girl was so anxious for a pokemon she slept in her jeans and short sleeved shirt last night. At least she's prepared." My mother thought.

I ran to Professer Oak's lab and finally arrived there seeing three trainers ahead of me. I went up to them to see Professer Oak explaining the pokemon.

"Oh hello Ally. Your not late as it seems." Professer Oak noted.

Oh crap, that means I didn't have to rush to eat!

"Well meet my grandson Gary Oak, and this young man is Josh, while this young woman is Chi Chi(not from Dragon Ball Z, a fanfiction I'll be doing soon)." Professor Oak said.

"Hi Gary." I said putting out my hand for him to shake.

"I don't shake hands with pheasants." Gary remarked with a smirk.

"Oh ok then. Hi Chi Chi!" I put out my hand for Chi Chi to shake. She shook my hand and said hi. I did the same to Josh, who also shook my hand and said hello.

"Anyway, back to what I was explaining. This pokemon is Bulbasaur. It's grass and poison." Professor Oak said while releasing Bulbasaur from it's pokeball.

"Ooooh. It's cute!" Chi Chi mused.

"Now this is Charmander. It's a fire type pokemon." Professor Oak said while releasing it from it's pokeball as well.

"Awesome!" Josh mused.

"Now finally this is Squirtle. It's the water type pokemon." Professor Oak let it out of it's pokeball. Gary shook it's head at the Squirtle as if to say,"Your mine."

I saw another pokeball in Professor Oak's pocket.

"Hey what's that pokemon?" I asked.

"Um nothing, nothing, please excuse it." Oak said while sweating nervously.

"Can I see?" I asked with big puppy eyes.

"Fine fine fine, it's an Eevee." Oak let out the pokemon in it's pocket. She was a shiny Eevee! Yet, she was sick. Her ears drooped to the ground and it slouched weakily.

"Oh, I like the Eevee!" I said as I picked it up and patted it on the head. It perked up a little, but still sulked.

"That is a sick Eevee it's worthless. So maybe you and Eevee were meant for each other Ally." Gary said as he smirked.

"You only think that because you don't know a thing about love and compassion which makes any sick pokemon happy." I said happily looking at my Eevee not wanting to see Gary's ugly face.

"Grrrr..." Gary growled.

Gary took the Squirtle and it's pokeball and left without any remarks. Chi Chi took her Bulbasaur and it's pokeball then left. Finally Josh took Charmander and it's pokeball and left as well. I walked away with Eevee and it's pokeball, which I put into my belt, and left to my mom's house to tell about what happened and what will happen.

On the way, Eevee coughed and looked up at me. She licked my chin.

"Eev Eevee Vee.(Thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself.)" Eevee said weakly.

"I felt as if I knew what she had said and replied with a,"Your welcome."

When we got home I told my mom of what happened and that I had to leave to begin my pokemon journey. She cried because she was proud of me. She gave me a kiss and I left, wondering why she didn't see a sick, but shiny Eevee in my hands.

Chapter 2: Didn't Know She Could Do That

I let Eevee hop on my shoulder as we walked on the first route. We eventually ran into a trainer.

"Wanna battle!" He yelled.

"Yeah but, um, I kinda wanted more pokeballs first and my Eevee is sick so I wanted to get it to a Pok-" The trainer cut me short and already sent out his Oodish.

I let Eevee on the ground and told her to try her best and not to strain herself in the battle. Eevee hopped off my shoulder and her tail and furry neck collar frizzed up wildly. I was surprised.

"Oodish tackle!" The male trainer yelled. The Oodish ran up to Eevee with it's head bowing down at her ready to hit her.

"Eevee try and dodge!" I yelled, I knew she could do it. Great! She did dodge successfully and waited until I ordered another command. "Eevee, tackle attack!" Eevee ran at the Oodish with it's head bowed down and slammed into the it. The Oodish fell down on it's back.

"Oodish, get up and use tackle!" Oodish tried to get up, but quickly fell to the ground. It couldn't get up, it had fainted.

"Whoa Eevee! How did you?" I asked.

"Eve Eev Eevee Eevee! Eve Eevee Eve Eev?(I was sick because no one loved me! When we had this battle, you let me battle because you love me right?)" Eevee asked.

"Of course I love you! You as my friend, but not sexually, you know." I said.

"Eevee.(I know.)" Eevee said.

Then we continued to walk with Eevee happily sitting on my shoulder.

Chapter 3: Only Trying To Help

As we walked on I spotted Gary reaching into a a big hole. Curious, I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Umm Gary? I can see your underwear and more importantly, you need any help there?" I asked.

Gary stopped reaching into the hole and then blushed from embarassment and pulled up his pants quick.

"Why are you looking at my butt anyways?" Gary asked.

"Uhhh, well it was sticking out while you were reaching into that hole." I said while looking inside the big hole. It was a poor Squirtle in there, probably Gary's. "You need help with getting your Squirtle?"

"No!" Gary yelled and reached into the hole trying to grab Squirtle.

I looked at a tree branch that hanged over the hole. Then I saw a vine that was tangled up around the branch. Maybe if I climbed up the tree and got on the branch then, unravel the vine I could drop it in the hole and let Squirtle hang on to it, as I pull him up into the tree, and finally give him back to Gary. It was the best idea ever!

"Check this Gary!" I said as I climbed up the tree. Eevee hung on to my shoulder as I got on the branch. Then I unraveled the vine and lowered it into the hole.

"You idiot! Squirtle won't let anyone but me save him!" Gary shouted. That's when Squirtle clamped onto the vine and I loaded him up into the tree. Squirtle made his down the tree back down to Gary without me. I fell out of the tree when I was trying to climb down. Ouch, that hurt.

"HAHAHA! Smell ya later, Ally!" Gary said as he left me on the ground.

"Ouch, why didn't he say thank you?" I asked while getting up.

"Eev Eevee Eve Eev.(That's 'cause he is jealous of your awesomeness.)" Eevee said.

I laughed at Eevee's remark and we headed for the next town that was Pewter City.

Chapter 4: Espeon and Umbreon

As me and Eevee walked into Pewter a old dude wanted us to come in his house. I didn't want to, this guy could have been a melester, but this old guy was crying. So we kinda had to. As we walked in his houuse we saw an old woman surrounding two pokemon, an Espeon and an Umbreon. They were shiny, like Eevee. I walked up to the Espeon and Umbreon and saw they had cuts and scrapes all over there bodies. I was worried for them, they had their eyes closed.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked to the old man.

"Take them. Please, we are too old to care for them and even worse they got in danger because we were...were... BAD OWNERS!" The old man got down his knees begging me to take them.

"Um sure I'll take them but I have no pokeballs." I said.

"Here, these are yours now." The old man reached into his pocket and took out two pokeballs. I took them.

"Hey, how did they get hurt anyway?" I asked as I put the pokeballs in my belt.

"I'll tell you." The old woman said.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Espeon and Umbreon snuck out that night seeking some fun. They were bored with the old people doing nothing with them, except feeding them. They wanted fun. So they snuck out the pokedoor(like a doggy door)and headed for the wild open spaces were wild pokemon come out. They've never had a battle in years.

"(Umbreon! There, there! A huge Raticate!)" Espeon squealed happily.

"(I see it!)" Umbreon shouted with joy. The two headed to the Raticate and asked if it wanted a battle. The Raticate ran away for some reason. Then a sparkly light shone in the distance. Many bird type pokemon flew away from the sparkly light. Espeon and Umbreon went closer to the light and then they ducked in the grass when they heard a CHA CLINK.

"(Umbreon what is it?)" Espeon said snuggling up to Umbreon's right side.

"(I don't know.)" Umbreon said worried. "(We should leave.)" Then they heard a BANG and a something that looked like a pebble was aimed at them.

"(Run!)" Espeon said jumping away with Umbreon following. More pebble like things were aimed at the pokemon, but the two dodged quickly. Then, a CLANG went off. Umbreon looked behind him and saw Espeon couldn't move. Her left paw was caught in a hunter's trap. A thing that looked like a Sharpedo's maw. A chain link was attached to it, which dug into the ground, to keep the pokemon who was caught there in the same place.

"(OWW! PLEASE HELP ME!)" Espeon shouted as blood drew from the cut. Umbreon ran to his mate and tried to get her paw out the trap. He couldn't do it. BANG, BOOM, BAM. The gunshots sounded like cannons going crazy.

"(I can't do it! We are gonna die!)" Umbreon yelled. Espeon lie there very hurt. The hunter came and loomed over them with a knife in his hand. He cut Umbreon's shoulder with the knife. Blood came flowing down from the cut. The hunter then took a gun from his belt and aimed it at them ready to shoot until, a big Onix appeared and hit the hunter away with his tail.

"(Come and follow me.)" The Onix said.

"(But my mate's caught in a trap!)" Umbreon panicked. Onix then hit the hunter's trap with his tail, which set Espeon free.

"(Now follow me!)" Onix said while Espeon and Umbreon(ignoring their cuts)tried run after him.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Then, Onix brought our pokemon back to our home." the old woman finished.

"Didn't you bring them to a pokemon center afterwards?" I asked.

"Yes, but they were unable to treat thier wounds. So we thought if we found a good enough trainer maybe they could treat their wounds and give them a better life then we did. We couldn't find any trainers we could trust, until you came." The old man said, finally getting off his knees.

"Oh, well, I'll take care of them." I said as I took out their pokeballs from my belt ready to put Espeon and Umbreon inside. A red light absorbed the two of them into their own seperate pokeballs.

"Thank you." The old man and the old woman both said.

I left with two new pokemon in my care.

Chapter 5: Espeon and Umbreon Tell The Real Truth


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's Adventure! Chapter 1: Getting my starter!

"Ally better wake up so you can get your pokemon from Professer Oak!" My mother called from downstairs.

Hey I'm Ally, and I'm 10 years old, ready to get my starter pokemon! Speaking of which, I should get up. I got up out of my bed and ran downstairs to see my mom making waffles.

"Hey mom! Hurry give me my food! Can't be late to get my first pokemon!" I said anxiously as I sat at the table.

"Ok but don't rush to eat." My mom said as she put down a plate full of waffles. I ate them super quick, ignoring my mom's rule and grabbed my bookbag sitting on the sofa. Then I grabbed my pokeball belt and strapped it on tight. I bounded out the doors.

"That girl was so anxious for a pokemon she slept in her jeans and short sleeved shirt last night. At least she's prepared." My mother thought.

I ran to Professer Oak's lab and finally arrived there seeing three trainers ahead of me. I went up to them to see Professer Oak explaining the pokemon.

"Oh hello Ally. Your not late as it seems." Professer Oak noted.

Oh crap, that means I didn't have to rush to eat!

"Well meet my grandson Gary Oak, and this young man is Josh, while this young woman is Chi Chi(not from Dragon Ball Z, a fanfiction I'll be doing soon)." Professor Oak said.

"Hi Gary." I said putting out my hand for him to shake.

"I don't shake hands with pheasants." Gary remarked with a smirk.

"Oh ok then. Hi Chi Chi!" I put out my hand for Chi Chi to shake. She shook my hand and said hi. I did the same to Josh, who also shook my hand and said hello.

"Anyway, back to what I was explaining. This pokemon is Bulbasaur. It's grass and poison." Professor Oak said while releasing Bulbasaur from it's pokeball.

"Ooooh. It's cute!" Chi Chi mused.

"Now this is Charmander. It's a fire type pokemon." Professor Oak said while releasing it from it's pokeball as well.

"Awesome!" Josh mused.

"Now finally this is Squirtle. It's the water type pokemon." Professor Oak let it out of it's pokeball. Gary shook it's head at the Squirtle as if to say,"Your mine."

I saw another pokeball in Professor Oak's pocket.

"Hey what's that pokemon?" I asked.

"Um nothing, nothing, please excuse it." Oak said while sweating nervously.

"Can I see?" I asked with big puppy eyes.

"Fine fine fine, it's an Eevee." Oak let out the pokemon in it's pocket. She was a shiny Eevee! Yet, she was sick. Her ears drooped to the ground and it slouched weakily.

"Oh, I like the Eevee!" I said as I picked it up and patted it on the head. It perked up a little, but still sulked.

"That is a sick Eevee it's worthless. So maybe you and Eevee were meant for each other Ally." Gary said as he smirked.

"You only think that because you don't know a thing about love and compassion which makes any sick pokemon happy." I said happily looking at my Eevee not wanting to see Gary's ugly face.

"Grrrr..." Gary growled.

Gary took the Squirtle and it's pokeball and left without any remarks. Chi Chi took her Bulbasaur and it's pokeball then left. Finally Josh took Charmander and it's pokeball and left as well. I walked away with Eevee and it's pokeball, which I put into my belt, and left to my mom's house to tell about what happened and what will happen.

On the way, Eevee coughed and looked up at me. She licked my chin.

"Eev Eevee Vee.(Thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself.)" Eevee said weakly.

"I felt as if I knew what she had said and replied with a,"Your welcome."

When we got home I told my mom of what happened and that I had to leave to begin my pokemon journey. She cried because she was proud of me. She gave me a kiss and I left, wondering why she didn't see a sick, but shiny Eevee in my hands.

Chapter 2: Didn't Know She Could Do That

I let Eevee hop on my shoulder as we walked on the first route. We eventually ran into a trainer.

"Wanna battle!" He yelled.

"Yeah but, um, I kinda wanted more pokeballs first and my Eevee is sick so I wanted to get it to a Pok-" The trainer cut me short and already sent out his Oodish.

I let Eevee on the ground and told her to try her best and not to strain herself in the battle. Eevee hopped off my shoulder and her tail and furry neck collar frizzed up wildly. I was surprised.

"Oodish tackle!" The male trainer yelled. The Oodish ran up to Eevee with it's head bowing down at her ready to hit her.

"Eevee try and dodge!" I yelled, I knew she could do it. Great! She did dodge successfully and waited until I ordered another command. "Eevee, tackle attack!" Eevee ran at the Oodish with it's head bowed down and slammed into the it. The Oodish fell down on it's back.

"Oodish, get up and use tackle!" Oodish tried to get up, but quickly fell to the ground. It couldn't get up, it had fainted.

"Whoa Eevee! How did you?" I asked.

"Eve Eev Eevee Eevee! Eve Eevee Eve Eev?(I was sick because no one loved me! When we had this battle, you let me battle because you love me right?)" Eevee asked.

"Of course I love you! You as my friend, but not sexually, you know." I said.

"Eevee.(I know.)" Eevee said.

Then we continued to walk with Eevee happily sitting on my shoulder.

Chapter 3: Only Trying To Help

As we walked on I spotted Gary reaching into a a big hole. Curious, I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Umm Gary? I can see your underwear and more importantly, you need any help there?" I asked.

Gary stopped reaching into the hole and then blushed from embarassment and pulled up his pants quick.

"Why are you looking at my butt anyways?" Gary asked.

"Uhhh, well it was sticking out while you were reaching into that hole." I said while looking inside the big hole. It was a poor Squirtle in there, probably Gary's. "You need help with getting your Squirtle?"

"No!" Gary yelled and reached into the hole trying to grab Squirtle.

I looked at a tree branch that hanged over the hole. Then I saw a vine that was tangled up around the branch. Maybe if I climbed up the tree and got on the branch then, unravel the vine I could drop it in the hole and let Squirtle hang on to it, as I pull him up into the tree, and finally give him back to Gary. It was the best idea ever!

"Check this Gary!" I said as I climbed up the tree. Eevee hung on to my shoulder as I got on the branch. Then I unraveled the vine and lowered it into the hole.

"You idiot! Squirtle won't let anyone but me save him!" Gary shouted. That's when Squirtle clamped onto the vine and I loaded him up into the tree. Squirtle made his down the tree back down to Gary without me. I fell out of the tree when I was trying to climb down. Ouch, that hurt.

"HAHAHA! Smell ya later, Ally!" Gary said as he left me on the ground.

"Ouch, why didn't he say thank you?" I asked while getting up.

"Eev Eevee Eve Eev.(That's 'cause he is jealous of your awesomeness.)" Eevee said.

I laughed at Eevee's remark and we headed for the next town that was Pewter City.

Chapter 4: Espeon and Umbreon

As me and Eevee walked into Pewter a old dude wanted us to come in his house. I didn't want to, this guy could have been a melester, but this old guy was crying. So we kinda had to. As we walked in his houuse we saw an old woman surrounding two pokemon, an Espeon and an Umbreon. They were shiny, like Eevee. I walked up to the Espeon and Umbreon and saw they had cuts and scrapes all over there bodies. I was worried for them, they had their eyes closed.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked to the old man.

"Take them. Please, we are too old to care for them and even worse they got in danger because we were...were... BAD OWNERS!" The old man got down his knees begging me to take them.

"Um sure I'll take them but I have no pokeballs." I said.

"Here, these are yours now." The old man reached into his pocket and took out two pokeballs. I took them.

"Hey, how did they get hurt anyway?" I asked as I put the pokeballs in my belt.

"I'll tell you." The old woman said.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Espeon and Umbreon snuck out that night seeking some fun. They were bored with the old people doing nothing with them, except feeding them. They wanted fun. So they snuck out the pokedoor(like a doggy door)and headed for the wild open spaces were wild pokemon come out. They've never had a battle in years.

"(Umbreon! There, there! A huge Raticate!)" Espeon squealed happily.

"(I see it!)" Umbreon shouted with joy. The two headed to the Raticate and asked if it wanted a battle. The Raticate ran away for some reason. Then a sparkly light shone in the distance. Many bird type pokemon flew away from the sparkly light. Espeon and Umbreon went closer to the light and then they ducked in the grass when they heard a CHA CLINK.

"(Umbreon what is it?)" Espeon said snuggling up to Umbreon's right side.

"(I don't know.)" Umbreon said worried. "(We should leave.)" Then they heard a BANG and a something that looked like a pebble was aimed at them.

"(Run!)" Espeon said jumping away with Umbreon following. More pebble like things were aimed at the pokemon, but the two dodged quickly. Then, a CLANG went off. Umbreon looked behind him and saw Espeon couldn't move. Her left paw was caught in a hunter's trap. A thing that looked like a Sharpedo's maw. A chain link was attached to it, which dug into the ground, to keep the pokemon who was caught there in the same place.

"(OWW! PLEASE HELP ME!)" Espeon shouted as blood drew from the cut. Umbreon ran to his mate and tried to get her paw out the trap. He couldn't do it. BANG, BOOM, BAM. The gunshots sounded like cannons going crazy.

"(I can't do it! We are gonna die!)" Umbreon yelled. Espeon lie there very hurt. The hunter came and loomed over them with a knife in his hand. He cut Umbreon's shoulder with the knife. Blood came flowing down from the cut. The hunter then took a gun from his belt and aimed it at them ready to shoot until, a big Onix appeared and hit the hunter away with his tail.

"(Come and follow me.)" The Onix said.

"(But my mate's caught in a trap!)" Umbreon panicked. Onix then hit the hunter's trap with his tail, which set Espeon free.

"(Now follow me!)" Onix said while Espeon and Umbreon(ignoring their cuts)tried run after him.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Then, Onix brought our pokemon back to our home." the old woman finished.

"Didn't you bring them to a pokemon center afterwards?" I asked.

"Yes, but they were unable to treat thier wounds. So we thought if we found a good enough trainer maybe they could treat their wounds and give them a better life then we did. We couldn't find any trainers we could trust, until you came." The old man said, finally getting off his knees.

"Oh, well, I'll take care of them." I said as I took out their pokeballs from my belt ready to put Espeon and Umbreon inside. A red light absorbed the two of them into their own seperate pokeballs.

"Thank you." The old man and the old woman both said.

I left with two new pokemon in my care.

Chapter 5: Espeon and Umbreon Tell The Real Truth


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's Adventure! Chapter 1: Getting my starter!

"Ally better wake up so you can get your pokemon from Professer Oak!" My mother called from downstairs.

Hey I'm Ally, and I'm 10 years old, ready to get my starter pokemon! Speaking of which, I should get up. I got up out of my bed and ran downstairs to see my mom making waffles.

"Hey mom! Hurry give me my food! Can't be late to get my first pokemon!" I said anxiously as I sat at the table.

"Ok but don't rush to eat." My mom said as she put down a plate full of waffles. I ate them super quick, ignoring my mom's rule and grabbed my bookbag sitting on the sofa. Then I grabbed my pokeball belt and strapped it on tight. I bounded out the doors.

"That girl was so anxious for a pokemon she slept in her jeans and short sleeved shirt last night. At least she's prepared." My mother thought.

I ran to Professer Oak's lab and finally arrived there seeing three trainers ahead of me. I went up to them to see Professer Oak explaining the pokemon.

"Oh hello Ally. Your not late as it seems." Professer Oak noted.

Oh crap, that means I didn't have to rush to eat!

"Well meet my grandson Gary Oak, and this young man is Josh, while this young woman is Chi Chi(not from Dragon Ball Z, a fanfiction I'll be doing soon)." Professor Oak said.

"Hi Gary." I said putting out my hand for him to shake.

"I don't shake hands with pheasants." Gary remarked with a smirk.

"Oh ok then. Hi Chi Chi!" I put out my hand for Chi Chi to shake. She shook my hand and said hi. I did the same to Josh, who also shook my hand and said hello.

"Anyway, back to what I was explaining. This pokemon is Bulbasaur. It's grass and poison." Professor Oak said while releasing Bulbasaur from it's pokeball.

"Ooooh. It's cute!" Chi Chi mused.

"Now this is Charmander. It's a fire type pokemon." Professor Oak said while releasing it from it's pokeball as well.

"Awesome!" Josh mused.

"Now finally this is Squirtle. It's the water type pokemon." Professor Oak let it out of it's pokeball. Gary shook it's head at the Squirtle as if to say,"Your mine."

I saw another pokeball in Professor Oak's pocket.

"Hey what's that pokemon?" I asked.

"Um nothing, nothing, please excuse it." Oak said while sweating nervously.

"Can I see?" I asked with big puppy eyes.

"Fine fine fine, it's an Eevee." Oak let out the pokemon in it's pocket. She was a shiny Eevee! Yet, she was sick. Her ears drooped to the ground and it slouched weakily.

"Oh, I like the Eevee!" I said as I picked it up and patted it on the head. It perked up a little, but still sulked.

"That is a sick Eevee it's worthless. So maybe you and Eevee were meant for each other Ally." Gary said as he smirked.

"You only think that because you don't know a thing about love and compassion which makes any sick pokemon happy." I said happily looking at my Eevee not wanting to see Gary's ugly face.

"Grrrr..." Gary growled.

Gary took the Squirtle and it's pokeball and left without any remarks. Chi Chi took her Bulbasaur and it's pokeball then left. Finally Josh took Charmander and it's pokeball and left as well. I walked away with Eevee and it's pokeball, which I put into my belt, and left to my mom's house to tell about what happened and what will happen.

On the way, Eevee coughed and looked up at me. She licked my chin.

"Eev Eevee Vee.(Thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself.)" Eevee said weakly.

"I felt as if I knew what she had said and replied with a,"Your welcome."

When we got home I told my mom of what happened and that I had to leave to begin my pokemon journey. She cried because she was proud of me. She gave me a kiss and I left, wondering why she didn't see a sick, but shiny Eevee in my hands.

Chapter 2: Didn't Know She Could Do That

I let Eevee hop on my shoulder as we walked on the first route. We eventually ran into a trainer.

"Wanna battle!" He yelled.

"Yeah but, um, I kinda wanted more pokeballs first and my Eevee is sick so I wanted to get it to a Pok-" The trainer cut me short and already sent out his Oodish.

I let Eevee on the ground and told her to try her best and not to strain herself in the battle. Eevee hopped off my shoulder and her tail and furry neck collar frizzed up wildly. I was surprised.

"Oodish tackle!" The male trainer yelled. The Oodish ran up to Eevee with it's head bowing down at her ready to hit her.

"Eevee try and dodge!" I yelled, I knew she could do it. Great! She did dodge successfully and waited until I ordered another command. "Eevee, tackle attack!" Eevee ran at the Oodish with it's head bowed down and slammed into the it. The Oodish fell down on it's back.

"Oodish, get up and use tackle!" Oodish tried to get up, but quickly fell to the ground. It couldn't get up, it had fainted.

"Whoa Eevee! How did you?" I asked.

"Eve Eev Eevee Eevee! Eve Eevee Eve Eev?(I was sick because no one loved me! When we had this battle, you let me battle because you love me right?)" Eevee asked.

"Of course I love you! You as my friend, but not sexually, you know." I said.

"Eevee.(I know.)" Eevee said.

Then we continued to walk with Eevee happily sitting on my shoulder.

Chapter 3: Only Trying To Help

As we walked on I spotted Gary reaching into a a big hole. Curious, I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Umm Gary? I can see your underwear and more importantly, you need any help there?" I asked.

Gary stopped reaching into the hole and then blushed from embarassment and pulled up his pants quick.

"Why are you looking at my butt anyways?" Gary asked.

"Uhhh, well it was sticking out while you were reaching into that hole." I said while looking inside the big hole. It was a poor Squirtle in there, probably Gary's. "You need help with getting your Squirtle?"

"No!" Gary yelled and reached into the hole trying to grab Squirtle.

I looked at a tree branch that hanged over the hole. Then I saw a vine that was tangled up around the branch. Maybe if I climbed up the tree and got on the branch then, unravel the vine I could drop it in the hole and let Squirtle hang on to it, as I pull him up into the tree, and finally give him back to Gary. It was the best idea ever!

"Check this Gary!" I said as I climbed up the tree. Eevee hung on to my shoulder as I got on the branch. Then I unraveled the vine and lowered it into the hole.

"You idiot! Squirtle won't let anyone but me save him!" Gary shouted. That's when Squirtle clamped onto the vine and I loaded him up into the tree. Squirtle made his down the tree back down to Gary without me. I fell out of the tree when I was trying to climb down. Ouch, that hurt.

"HAHAHA! Smell ya later, Ally!" Gary said as he left me on the ground.

"Ouch, why didn't he say thank you?" I asked while getting up.

"Eev Eevee Eve Eev.(That's 'cause he is jealous of your awesomeness.)" Eevee said.

I laughed at Eevee's remark and we headed for the next town that was Pewter City.

Chapter 4: Espeon and Umbreon

As me and Eevee walked into Pewter a old dude wanted us to come in his house. I didn't want to, this guy could have been a melester, but this old guy was crying. So we kinda had to. As we walked in his houuse we saw an old woman surrounding two pokemon, an Espeon and an Umbreon. They were shiny, like Eevee. I walked up to the Espeon and Umbreon and saw they had cuts and scrapes all over there bodies. I was worried for them, they had their eyes closed.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked to the old man.

"Take them. Please, we are too old to care for them and even worse they got in danger because we were...were... BAD OWNERS!" The old man got down his knees begging me to take them.

"Um sure I'll take them but I have no pokeballs." I said.

"Here, these are yours now." The old man reached into his pocket and took out two pokeballs. I took them.

"Hey, how did they get hurt anyway?" I asked as I put the pokeballs in my belt.

"I'll tell you." The old woman said.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Espeon and Umbreon snuck out that night seeking some fun. They were bored with the old people doing nothing with them, except feeding them. They wanted fun. So they snuck out the pokedoor(like a doggy door)and headed for the wild open spaces were wild pokemon come out. They've never had a battle in years.

"(Umbreon! There, there! A huge Raticate!)" Espeon squealed happily.

"(I see it!)" Umbreon shouted with joy. The two headed to the Raticate and asked if it wanted a battle. The Raticate ran away for some reason. Then a sparkly light shone in the distance. Many bird type pokemon flew away from the sparkly light. Espeon and Umbreon went closer to the light and then they ducked in the grass when they heard a CHA CLINK.

"(Umbreon what is it?)" Espeon said snuggling up to Umbreon's right side.

"(I don't know.)" Umbreon said worried. "(We should leave.)" Then they heard a BANG and a something that looked like a pebble was aimed at them.

"(Run!)" Espeon said jumping away with Umbreon following. More pebble like things were aimed at the pokemon, but the two dodged quickly. Then, a CLANG went off. Umbreon looked behind him and saw Espeon couldn't move. Her left paw was caught in a hunter's trap. A thing that looked like a Sharpedo's maw. A chain link was attached to it, which dug into the ground, to keep the pokemon who was caught there in the same place.

"(OWW! PLEASE HELP ME!)" Espeon shouted as blood drew from the cut. Umbreon ran to his mate and tried to get her paw out the trap. He couldn't do it. BANG, BOOM, BAM. The gunshots sounded like cannons going crazy.

"(I can't do it! We are gonna die!)" Umbreon yelled. Espeon lie there very hurt. The hunter came and loomed over them with a knife in his hand. He cut Umbreon's shoulder with the knife. Blood came flowing down from the cut. The hunter then took a gun from his belt and aimed it at them ready to shoot until, a big Onix appeared and hit the hunter away with his tail.

"(Come and follow me.)" The Onix said.

"(But my mate's caught in a trap!)" Umbreon panicked. Onix then hit the hunter's trap with his tail, which set Espeon free.

"(Now follow me!)" Onix said while Espeon and Umbreon(ignoring their cuts)tried run after him.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Then, Onix brought our pokemon back to our home." the old woman finished.

"Didn't you bring them to a pokemon center afterwards?" I asked.

"Yes, but they were unable to treat thier wounds. So we thought if we found a good enough trainer maybe they could treat their wounds and give them a better life then we did. We couldn't find any trainers we could trust, until you came." The old man said, finally getting off his knees.

"Oh, well, I'll take care of them." I said as I took out their pokeballs from my belt ready to put Espeon and Umbreon inside. A red light absorbed the two of them into their own seperate pokeballs.

"Thank you." The old man and the old woman both said.

I left with two new pokemon in my care.

Chapter 5: Espeon and Umbreon Tell The Real Truth

I walked to the Pokemon Center, even though I had listened to the old woman and old man about the Pokemon Center not being able to fix Espeon and Umbreon. Yet I was confused, the Pokemon Center could always fix a pokemon problem. I walked in the center and up to the lady at the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center, what may I do for you?" The lady asked.

"Could you heal my Espeon and Umbreon." I said as I handed the woman the pokemon. She took them in the back of a room, out of my sight. I took a seat in a chair and waited, for a pretty long time.

30 minutes later...

The lady came back from the room and said,"Well your pokemon are in tip top shape so you can come and get them now."

I got up and up went to the counter and took my pokemon in their pokeballs then said thank you and was beginning to leave until I rememberd something.

"Hey wait lady, how did you fix these pokemon?" I asked as I turned around.

"We put band-aids on them and did some medical things. It took long but they were finally ok." The lady replied back, looking confused.

"Oh thanks." I said as I turned around and left the Pokemon Center. I went to a field and let out Espeon, Umbreon out their pokeballs and let Eevee hop off my shoulder. Espeon and Umbreon did have band- aids on the places that they had been cut at, and they acted perfect as they played around. Until, they walked up to me.

"Espe Esp Espeon.(Thanks for healing us.)" Espeon said.

"Umbre Umb Umbreon.(Yeah those old coots were so retarded.)" Umbreon quoted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

Espe Esp Espeon Espe Esp.(They lied to you, they gave us these scars.)" Espeon said.

"WHAT!" I said surprised, while Eevee went over to me.

"Umb Um Umbre.(Here's the story.)" Umbeon began.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

"Stupid pokemon! Work already!" The old woman said whipping Espeon and Umbreon with a prickly stick.

They were all outside next to a stream of water full of Goldeen. The old woman and the old man wanted those pokemon for the food. Espeon and Umbreon had to catch them but they were way to fast to get. Sadly, the old woman and old man whipped them with a stick with the most needles if Espeon and Umbreon failed.

"Come on git 'em!" The old man said whipping Umbreon, who had just missed a Goldeen. It struck Umbreon in the shoulder which caused Umbreon to limp. Espeon really wanted to help her mate but she would get whipped if she tried. She dove underwater and tried to get a Goldeen in her teeth, but the Goldeen bit her on the paw with it's teeth instead and swam away. CRACK! went the stick on Espeon's thigh as soon as she surfaced to get a breath of air.

"Stupid things. We gotta git home now, it's too dark! The Goldeen is swimming away!" The old woman said to the old man.

"You are right. As soon as we git home, let's ditch these crappy things!" The old man said back.

"Agreed."

Everyone went home.

-END FLASHBACK-

"But how could old people do this?" I asked confused.

"Um Umbre Umbreon.(Don't underestimate them.)" Umbreon said growling.

"Espeon Espe Esp Espeon.(They were sick to us.)" Espeon said almost crying.

"Eevee.(Golly)" Eevee said bewildered.

"Don't worry guys," I said in a proud voice,"I'll take care of you. We are all a family."

We all smiled with a sunny look on our faces.

Chapter 6: Time To Train For That Gym!


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's Adventure! Chapter 1: Getting my starter!

"Ally better wake up so you can get your pokemon from Professer Oak!" My mother called from downstairs.

Hey I'm Ally, and I'm 10 years old, ready to get my starter pokemon! Speaking of which, I should get up. I got up out of my bed and ran downstairs to see my mom making waffles.

"Hey mom! Hurry give me my food! Can't be late to get my first pokemon!" I said anxiously as I sat at the table.

"Ok but don't rush to eat." My mom said as she put down a plate full of waffles. I ate them super quick, ignoring my mom's rule and grabbed my bookbag sitting on the sofa. Then I grabbed my pokeball belt and strapped it on tight. I bounded out the doors.

"That girl was so anxious for a pokemon she slept in her jeans and short sleeved shirt last night. At least she's prepared." My mother thought.

I ran to Professer Oak's lab and finally arrived there seeing three trainers ahead of me. I went up to them to see Professer Oak explaining the pokemon.

"Oh hello Ally. Your not late as it seems." Professer Oak noted.

Oh crap, that means I didn't have to rush to eat!

"Well meet my grandson Gary Oak, and this young man is Josh, while this young woman is Chi Chi(not from Dragon Ball Z, a fanfiction I'll be doing soon)." Professor Oak said.

"Hi Gary." I said putting out my hand for him to shake.

"I don't shake hands with pheasants." Gary remarked with a smirk.

"Oh ok then. Hi Chi Chi!" I put out my hand for Chi Chi to shake. She shook my hand and said hi. I did the same to Josh, who also shook my hand and said hello.

"Anyway, back to what I was explaining. This pokemon is Bulbasaur. It's grass and poison." Professor Oak said while releasing Bulbasaur from it's pokeball.

"Ooooh. It's cute!" Chi Chi mused.

"Now this is Charmander. It's a fire type pokemon." Professor Oak said while releasing it from it's pokeball as well.

"Awesome!" Josh mused.

"Now finally this is Squirtle. It's the water type pokemon." Professor Oak let it out of it's pokeball. Gary shook it's head at the Squirtle as if to say,"Your mine."

I saw another pokeball in Professor Oak's pocket.

"Hey what's that pokemon?" I asked.

"Um nothing, nothing, please excuse it." Oak said while sweating nervously.

"Can I see?" I asked with big puppy eyes.

"Fine fine fine, it's an Eevee." Oak let out the pokemon in it's pocket. She was a shiny Eevee! Yet, she was sick. Her ears drooped to the ground and it slouched weakily.

"Oh, I like the Eevee!" I said as I picked it up and patted it on the head. It perked up a little, but still sulked.

"That is a sick Eevee it's worthless. So maybe you and Eevee were meant for each other Ally." Gary said as he smirked.

"You only think that because you don't know a thing about love and compassion which makes any sick pokemon happy." I said happily looking at my Eevee not wanting to see Gary's ugly face.

"Grrrr..." Gary growled.

Gary took the Squirtle and it's pokeball and left without any remarks. Chi Chi took her Bulbasaur and it's pokeball then left. Finally Josh took Charmander and it's pokeball and left as well. I walked away with Eevee and it's pokeball, which I put into my belt, and left to my mom's house to tell about what happened and what will happen.

On the way, Eevee coughed and looked up at me. She licked my chin.

"Eev Eevee Vee.(Thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself.)" Eevee said weakly.

"I felt as if I knew what she had said and replied with a,"Your welcome."

When we got home I told my mom of what happened and that I had to leave to begin my pokemon journey. She cried because she was proud of me. She gave me a kiss and I left, wondering why she didn't see a sick, but shiny Eevee in my hands.

Chapter 2: Didn't Know She Could Do That

I let Eevee hop on my shoulder as we walked on the first route. We eventually ran into a trainer.

"Wanna battle!" He yelled.

"Yeah but, um, I kinda wanted more pokeballs first and my Eevee is sick so I wanted to get it to a Pok-" The trainer cut me short and already sent out his Oodish.

I let Eevee on the ground and told her to try her best and not to strain herself in the battle. Eevee hopped off my shoulder and her tail and furry neck collar frizzed up wildly. I was surprised.

"Oodish tackle!" The male trainer yelled. The Oodish ran up to Eevee with it's head bowing down at her ready to hit her.

"Eevee try and dodge!" I yelled, I knew she could do it. Great! She did dodge successfully and waited until I ordered another command. "Eevee, tackle attack!" Eevee ran at the Oodish with it's head bowed down and slammed into the it. The Oodish fell down on it's back.

"Oodish, get up and use tackle!" Oodish tried to get up, but quickly fell to the ground. It couldn't get up, it had fainted.

"Whoa Eevee! How did you?" I asked.

"Eve Eev Eevee Eevee! Eve Eevee Eve Eev?(I was sick because no one loved me! When we had this battle, you let me battle because you love me right?)" Eevee asked.

"Of course I love you! You as my friend, but not sexually, you know." I said.

"Eevee.(I know.)" Eevee said.

Then we continued to walk with Eevee happily sitting on my shoulder.

Chapter 3: Only Trying To Help

As we walked on I spotted Gary reaching into a a big hole. Curious, I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Umm Gary? I can see your underwear and more importantly, you need any help there?" I asked.

Gary stopped reaching into the hole and then blushed from embarassment and pulled up his pants quick.

"Why are you looking at my butt anyways?" Gary asked.

"Uhhh, well it was sticking out while you were reaching into that hole." I said while looking inside the big hole. It was a poor Squirtle in there, probably Gary's. "You need help with getting your Squirtle?"

"No!" Gary yelled and reached into the hole trying to grab Squirtle.

I looked at a tree branch that hanged over the hole. Then I saw a vine that was tangled up around the branch. Maybe if I climbed up the tree and got on the branch then, unravel the vine I could drop it in the hole and let Squirtle hang on to it, as I pull him up into the tree, and finally give him back to Gary. It was the best idea ever!

"Check this Gary!" I said as I climbed up the tree. Eevee hung on to my shoulder as I got on the branch. Then I unraveled the vine and lowered it into the hole.

"You idiot! Squirtle won't let anyone but me save him!" Gary shouted. That's when Squirtle clamped onto the vine and I loaded him up into the tree. Squirtle made his down the tree back down to Gary without me. I fell out of the tree when I was trying to climb down. Ouch, that hurt.

"HAHAHA! Smell ya later, Ally!" Gary said as he left me on the ground.

"Ouch, why didn't he say thank you?" I asked while getting up.

"Eev Eevee Eve Eev.(That's 'cause he is jealous of your awesomeness.)" Eevee said.

I laughed at Eevee's remark and we headed for the next town that was Pewter City.

Chapter 4: Espeon and Umbreon

As me and Eevee walked into Pewter a old dude wanted us to come in his house. I didn't want to, this guy could have been a melester, but this old guy was crying. So we kinda had to. As we walked in his houuse we saw an old woman surrounding two pokemon, an Espeon and an Umbreon. They were shiny, like Eevee. I walked up to the Espeon and Umbreon and saw they had cuts and scrapes all over there bodies. I was worried for them, they had their eyes closed.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked to the old man.

"Take them. Please, we are too old to care for them and even worse they got in danger because we were...were... BAD OWNERS!" The old man got down his knees begging me to take them.

"Um sure I'll take them but I have no pokeballs." I said.

"Here, these are yours now." The old man reached into his pocket and took out two pokeballs. I took them.

"Hey, how did they get hurt anyway?" I asked as I put the pokeballs in my belt.

"I'll tell you." The old woman said.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Espeon and Umbreon snuck out that night seeking some fun. They were bored with the old people doing nothing with them, except feeding them. They wanted fun. So they snuck out the pokedoor(like a doggy door)and headed for the wild open spaces were wild pokemon come out. They've never had a battle in years.

"(Umbreon! There, there! A huge Raticate!)" Espeon squealed happily.

"(I see it!)" Umbreon shouted with joy. The two headed to the Raticate and asked if it wanted a battle. The Raticate ran away for some reason. Then a sparkly light shone in the distance. Many bird type pokemon flew away from the sparkly light. Espeon and Umbreon went closer to the light and then they ducked in the grass when they heard a CHA CLINK.

"(Umbreon what is it?)" Espeon said snuggling up to Umbreon's right side.

"(I don't know.)" Umbreon said worried. "(We should leave.)" Then they heard a BANG and a something that looked like a pebble was aimed at them.

"(Run!)" Espeon said jumping away with Umbreon following. More pebble like things were aimed at the pokemon, but the two dodged quickly. Then, a CLANG went off. Umbreon looked behind him and saw Espeon couldn't move. Her left paw was caught in a hunter's trap. A thing that looked like a Sharpedo's maw. A chain link was attached to it, which dug into the ground, to keep the pokemon who was caught there in the same place.

"(OWW! PLEASE HELP ME!)" Espeon shouted as blood drew from the cut. Umbreon ran to his mate and tried to get her paw out the trap. He couldn't do it. BANG, BOOM, BAM. The gunshots sounded like cannons going crazy.

"(I can't do it! We are gonna die!)" Umbreon yelled. Espeon lie there very hurt. The hunter came and loomed over them with a knife in his hand. He cut Umbreon's shoulder with the knife. Blood came flowing down from the cut. The hunter then took a gun from his belt and aimed it at them ready to shoot until, a big Onix appeared and hit the hunter away with his tail.

"(Come and follow me.)" The Onix said.

"(But my mate's caught in a trap!)" Umbreon panicked. Onix then hit the hunter's trap with his tail, which set Espeon free.

"(Now follow me!)" Onix said while Espeon and Umbreon(ignoring their cuts)tried run after him.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Then, Onix brought our pokemon back to our home." the old woman finished.

"Didn't you bring them to a pokemon center afterwards?" I asked.

"Yes, but they were unable to treat thier wounds. So we thought if we found a good enough trainer maybe they could treat their wounds and give them a better life then we did. We couldn't find any trainers we could trust, until you came." The old man said, finally getting off his knees.

"Oh, well, I'll take care of them." I said as I took out their pokeballs from my belt ready to put Espeon and Umbreon inside. A red light absorbed the two of them into their own seperate pokeballs.

"Thank you." The old man and the old woman both said.

I left with two new pokemon in my care.

Chapter 5: Espeon and Umbreon Tell The Real Truth

I walked to the Pokemon Center, even though I had listened to the old woman and old man about the Pokemon Center not being able to fix Espeon and Umbreon. Yet I was confused, the Pokemon Center could always fix a pokemon problem. I walked in the center and up to the lady at the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center, what may I do for you?" The lady asked.

"Could you heal my Espeon and Umbreon." I said as I handed the woman the pokemon. She took them in the back of a room, out of my sight. I took a seat in a chair and waited, for a pretty long time.

30 minutes later...

The lady came back from the room and said,"Well your pokemon are in tip top shape so you can come and get them now."

I got up and up went to the counter and took my pokemon in their pokeballs then said thank you and was beginning to leave until I rememberd something.

"Hey wait lady, how did you fix these pokemon?" I asked as I turned around.

"We put band-aids on them and did some medical things. It took long but they were finally ok." The lady replied back, looking confused.

"Oh thanks." I said as I turned around and left the Pokemon Center. I went to a field and let out Espeon, Umbreon out their pokeballs and let Eevee hop off my shoulder. Espeon and Umbreon did have band- aids on the places that they had been cut at, and they acted perfect as they played around. Until, they walked up to me.

"Espe Esp Espeon.(Thanks for healing us.)" Espeon said.

"Umbre Umb Umbreon.(Yeah those old coots were so retarded.)" Umbreon quoted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

Espe Esp Espeon Espe Esp.(They lied to you, they gave us these scars.)" Espeon said.

"WHAT!" I said surprised, while Eevee went over to me.

"Umb Um Umbre.(Here's the story.)" Umbeon began.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

"Stupid pokemon! Work already!" The old woman said whipping Espeon and Umbreon with a prickly stick.

They were all outside next to a stream of water full of Goldeen. The old woman and the old man wanted those pokemon for the food. Espeon and Umbreon had to catch them but they were way to fast to get. Sadly, the old woman and old man whipped them with a stick with the most needles if Espeon and Umbreon failed.

"Come on git 'em!" The old man said whipping Umbreon, who had just missed a Goldeen. It struck Umbreon in the shoulder which caused Umbreon to limp. Espeon really wanted to help her mate but she would get whipped if she tried. She dove underwater and tried to get a Goldeen in her teeth, but the Goldeen bit her on the paw with it's teeth instead and swam away. CRACK! went the stick on Espeon's thigh as soon as she surfaced to get a breath of air.

"Stupid things. We gotta git home now, it's too dark! The Goldeen is swimming away!" The old woman said to the old man.

"You are right. As soon as we git home, let's ditch these crappy things!" The old man said back.

"Agreed."

Everyone went home.

-END FLASHBACK-

"But how could old people do this?" I asked confused.

"Um Umbre Umbreon.(Don't underestimate them.)" Umbreon said growling.

"Espeon Espe Esp Espeon.(They were sick to us.)" Espeon said almost crying.

"Eevee.(Golly)" Eevee said bewildered.

"Don't worry guys," I said in a proud voice,"I'll take care of you. We are all a family."

We all smiled with a sunny look on our faces.

Chapter 6: Trainer Battle: Ally vs. ChiChi

(Hey, guys I know I haven't done many of my fanfics, but don't worry I will everyday now. Also, I am aware that Espeon and Umbreon aren't in this region, but because of the fact that Johto and Kanto are actually connected, I put most Johto Pokemon in the Kanto region. Just to let you know.)

Umbreon and Espeon played in the field with each other, while I fed Eevee a chocolate bar. I noticed that we haven't been doing any training lately, but then ChiChi came.

"Hey! Your the girl that got the Eevee! I want to check out your Pokemon!" ChiChi yelled.

"Um sure and my name is Ally. That's Espeon and Umbreon playing over there." I said pointing to them.

"Oh cool! But when I said let me check out your Pokemon, I meant let's battle!" ChiChi shouted.

"Oh! Okay then! Espeon, Umbreon come over here!" I yelled to them as they ran over to me. ChiChi went to the north side of the field as I went to the south.

"Go! Pidgey!" ChiChi shouted sending out a Pidgey from a Pokeball she got from her pocket.

"Espeon! Go!" I yelled as Espeon went from my side to in front of me.

"Pidgey! Quick Attack!" ChiChi said. Her Pidgey went super fast towards Espeon and made contact, causing Espeon to fall backwards.

"Espeon, Confusion!" I yelled as Espeon sat still as waves came towards the Pidgey and made him confused.

"Pidgey! Please land a Gust Attack!" ChiChi shouted. Sadly, Pidgey didn't land the Gust to Espeon but instead to a nearby tree.

"Espeon, Quick Attack!" I yelled. Espeon zoomed to Pidgey super fast and slammed it. Finally, Pidgey was down.

"Woo hoo!" I shouted happily. ChiChi returned Pidgey in his Pokeball, and stuffed it in her pocket. Then, she took out another Pokeball and sent out her Bulbasaur.

"Espeon come back!" I yelled as Espeon ran behind me. "Go, Umbreon!"

Umbreon ran out onto the battle field.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" ChiChi yelled. Vines came out of Bulbasur's bulb and whipped Umbreon.

"Umbreon, Pursuit!" Umbreon disappeared and out of nowhere hit Bulbasaur, then reappeared in front of me.

"Umbre Umbreon! (All too easy!)" Umbreon said. Bulbasaur hit Umbreon with his vines again without ChiChi's command angrily. Umbreon growled after he got whipped.

"Hey, Bulbasur! That's not what I said to do!" ChiChi said. Bulbasaur didn't listen as he ran up to Umbreon trying to tackle him. Umbreon dodged him.

"Umbre! (Quit it!)" Umbreon yelled.

"Bulbasaur Bulba Bulb Bulba Bulbasur! (Then take back what you said about an easy battle!)" Bulbasaur said.

"Umb. (Sorry.)" Umbreon said.

"OK... well Umbreon Quick Attack!" I shouted. Umbreon ran up quickly to Bulbasaur and rammed him.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Bulbasaur tackled Umbreon in his sides.

"Umbreon Pursuit!" Umbreon disappeared and hit Bulbasaur without warning and reappeared in front of me. Bulbasaur couldn't stand anymore and fainted.

"Awww..." ChiChi moaned as she returned Bulbasaur in his Pokeball.

"Yeah!" I shouted. Espeon and Umbreon danced in circles with each other while Eevee hopped happily. I was going to say something to ChiChi, but she was already gone.

Chapter 7: Umbreon and Espeon's Secret Mission.

(Oh yeah! Forgot to tell you guys something that I forget to always say! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, although most characters belong to me. Now that that's over with, I have another thing to say: The Kanto region is in the center of all the other regions. Only because it was the first region. Johto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn circle around Kanto. I know I said Jotho and Kanto are connected but now so are the other regions except Unova. It's extremely different from the original concept, but it's unique. So, don't be surprised if people and Pokemon come that are not from this region. Also I have another idea with this new concept...)


End file.
